Hard disk drives, (HDD) are often used in electronic devices, such as computers, to record data onto or to reproduce data from a recording media, which can be a disk having one or more recording surfaces. The HDD also includes a head for reading the data on a recording surface of the disk and for writing data unto one of the surfaces. An actuator is provided for moving the head over a desired location, or track of the disk.
The HDD includes a spindle motor for rotating the disk during operation. When the disk drive is operated, and the actuator moves the head over the disk, the head is floated a predetermined height above the recording surface of the disk while the disk is rotated, and the head detects and/or modifies the recording surface of the disk to retrieve, record, and/or reproduce data from and/or onto the disk.
When the HDD is not in operation, or when the disk is not rotating, the head can be rotated by the actuator to a position such that the head is not over the disk or the recording surfaces. In this non-operational configuration, the head is “parked off” of the recording surface of the disk.